1. Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for performing uplink power control in a wireless communication system supporting carrier aggregation.
2. Discussion of the Background
Carrier aggregation (CA) is used to support a plurality of carriers and is also referred to as spectrum aggregation or bandwidth aggregation. Each aggregated carrier by CA is referred to as a component carrier (CC). Each CC is defined by a bandwidth and center frequency. In CA, a plurality of physically continuous or non-continuous bands is aggregated in the frequency domain, thereby exhibiting an effect of using a logically wider band.
CA basically needs a primary serving cell (PCell) serving as an anchor in communications and a secondary serving cell (SCell). In existing Long-Term Evolution (LTE), an uplink control channel, such as a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH), is transmitted only in the PCell.
Meanwhile, uplink transmission power control of a user equipment (UE) is a technique for solving interference or attenuation according to a distance between the UE and a base station (BS), which is also referred to as a transmission power control (TPC) command. The TPC command is signaling transmitted to the UE from the BS in order to perform power control of a PUCCH or physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH). The TPC command allows the BS to receive an uplink signal with a constant intensity of power.
Currently, a TPC command for a PUCCH or PUSCH is applied to a CA supporting UE and a CA non-supporting UE through a common control region of a PCell. The present disclosure suggests a new power control method for a PUCCH or PUSCH transmission of various serving cell group configurations.